Take Care
by Severus-Brittni
Summary: Kurt Hummel was hired to take care of the son of the wealthy Anderson family. When he first takes care of him he believes Blaine to be a rich, spoiled brat, until truth and feelings come to light.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt sighed as he held the letter. He had no choice, no other option but to sign up for Nanny's United, a local business that sends out nanny's. He was only 19, but with his father in another coma, he had no choice. Putting college on hold, he knew he had to get a job. And now, he has one. He'll be going to 1923 Lakeside Drive, to care for the house and son of THE Trent Anderson, who will then explain the job in fuller detail.

The next day he arrived with a couple suitcases and waited at the gate for someone to page Mr. Anderson to open the gate. He then drove up and walked to the front door to be welcomed by a young lady, early 30's at best, wearing a floral dress, hair done up in a nice bun. "Hello, dear! You must be Kurt. I'm Maria Anderson. I need to thank you for coming at such short notice." Kurt just nodded and smiled as he walked inside only to see Trent Anderson, in the flesh, sporting a nice Armani suit.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. I am, no doubt, grateful you were able to come help us out. You see, my wife and I have been called for business on the West Coast, and we don't want to force our son to move. Although, he won't even be here except on the weekends, so we'll ask you to just clean every other day and to pick up groceries on Friday morning for Blaine. We have a list of what he likes. Also, we set you up in a room upstairs, it's fully furnished, along with a television and desktop. As for pay, we understand this is a long term commitment, so here." Trent said as he handed Kurt a black credit card. "You're paychecks will be added to this, weekly. $4,000 a week, I hope that's acceptable?" Kurt's eyes went wide with shock. "Y-yes." Trent smiled and nodded. "Yes, also, in the kitchen, in the drawer under the sink is a credit card to be used for Blaine's and yours groceries and any bills.." Kurt, still in shock, just nodded his head. "Well, I guess that's, that. We really need to get going." Trent grabbed a suitcase from his side. "Also, Blaine. We didn't cover his age, he's 14. Good luck!" Trent smiled as he linked his arm with his wife as they both went out to a waiting limo, leaving Kurt standing there.

All of a sudden he turned his eyes to see, who he assumed was Blaine. Loose black curly, hazel eyes, looking at him. "You're the new live-in nanny?" He asked letting his eyes travel down Kurt's body. "Y-yes, I'm Kurt." Blaine smirked and walked over to him until his face was inches from Kurt's. "Well..at least they managed to get one with a pretty face this time." He whispered, as he moved his hand to gently stroke Kurt's face. "I'm hoping you actually stick around.." He chuckled as he walked away and back moved his hand up to face, where Blaine had just stroked him. "God damn.."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt shook his head, trying to shake away that scene. He walked up to the guest bedroom and unpacked his bags, before coming across a note.

_Kurt,_

_We appreciate your service. Here is some money to take Blaine to dinner for you two to become well aquanited for your time together._

_Again, thank you._

_Mr and Mrs. Anderson._

Kurt rolled his eyes as he continued putting his clothes away and tried to find the young teenage boy. He discovered him in a far off wing in the manor, seeing him sitting at the piano bench playing a soft tune before he began singing.

_All along it was a fever_  
_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_  
_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_  
_He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_It takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay_

Kurt smiled as Blaine looked up to him. "Hey there." Blaine whispered. "What are you doing in here?". Kurt stepped forward and smiled. "Your parents gave me some money to take you out for dinner. To get to know each other a little more." Blaine smiled and nodded. "I'd actually like that." He stood up and walked to Kurt who reluctantly linked his hand in Blaine's. They walked to the car. Kurt smiled at the touch. Regardless of how forward this boy had been, he knew he felt something toward this boy. They drove off to an Italian restaurant, unsure of what awaited them this night.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter of Take Care is dedicated in loving memory to Cory Monteith. 3

Glee won't be the same without you..

Kurt smiled at Blaine as they walked into the nice Italian restaurant. They were able to get into a booth where they ordered, Blaine a glass of cider, and Kurt a water.

"So, Blaine, tell me about yourself." Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine smirked, looking up and down Kurt's body.

"I'm the lead singer of The Warblers, my school's vocal group. That usually runs until 5 everyday. Then I come home and play piano or whatever." He said.

Kurt smiled, ignoring Blaine' wandering eyes. They were distracted by the waitress taking the order and they found themselves getting caught up in small talk throughout their dinner. Blaine found himself having a really good time with Kurt, until dinner came to a close, and he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Well, well, Anderson, finally got yourself a boyfriend, have you?"

Blaine looked behind him to see Sebastian Smythe behind him, with his signature smirk. "What do you want, Smythe?" Blaine sneered. Sebastian smiled and walked closer to Kurt. "I just wanted to meet your boyfriend over here.." He said, moving his hand to stroke over Kurt's cheek. Blaine immediately stood to his feet, scaring Sebastian. "He's not my boyfriend. He's our live-in nanny. Now scram." Sebastian smiled at this. "So, he's free?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He has a name. And it's Kurt. And FYI, meerkat face, I wouldn't touch you if you paid me." Kurt stated, matter-of-factly. Sebastian just smirked. "Really? Because that can be arranged."

Blaine stood up, grabbing Kurt's hand. "Well, we're going home." He stated, dragging Kurt with him and a smirking Sebastian at the table.

Kurt watched a silent Blaine on the way home. "Care to explain?" He asked, giving him a bitch glare. Blaine glared back. "No, it's not your place." He stated simply. Kurt just rolled his eyes and looked out the window until they got home. Kurt walked inside, Blaine following. "Well, Blaine, tomorrow's thursday, so leave a list of groceries. I'll get them while you're at school." He said, walking to kitchen.

Blaine didn't answer, he just went to his room. Kurt wasn't surprised, but he started his own list of food to pick up for the next week. He finished eventually when his phone went off.

**From Unknown: Hey gorgeous.**

Kurt stared at the text for a minute.

**To Unknown. : Who is this?**

**From Unknown.: Meerkat face.**

Kurt stared at his phone, what the hell.

**To Unknown: How'd you get my number?**

**From Unknown: Not important. What is important is you being in my bed asap.**

**To Unknown: Don't think so..**

**From Unknown: We'll see..**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt woke up in his bed and immediately went to the kitchen to start on Blaine's breakfast as part of his instructions. It was 6:30 and he should be up in half an hour. He started cooking scrambled eggs and pancakes. He had just started getting some orange juice out of the fridge when his phone rang and saw is was Sebastian.

"What do you want?" Kurt said into the phone.

"Exactly what I said last night." Sebastian replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Why are your sights set on seducing me?"

"Simple. Your fine as hell. Come on, let me take you on a date. I promise, it'll be fun." Sebastian proposed.

Kurt bit his lip. "And if I don't have fun?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Then I'll never bother you again."

Kurt thought for a moment, "Okay, fine. But you have to agree never to bother me if I don't enjoy myself."

Sebastian replied, "Deal, I'll text you later, beautiful." He said before he disconnected the call.

Kurt finished putting the breakfast on the table when Blaine came downstairs, his hair freshly gelled in his Dalton uniform. He looked very nice. Blaine smiled at him, sitting at the table, beginning to cut his pancakes and taking a drink of the orange juice.

"Thank you, Kurt." He smiled, taking a bite.

Kurt smiled. "Thank you, Blaine. Did you have your list of food you'd like me to pick up today?"

Blaine grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Kurt. "Just these." He said with a smile as he hurried to finish his breakfast.

Kurt glanced over the note and chuckled. This was definitely a teenage boy. He had just put _any kind of junk food/pop/energy drinks. _He smiled as he pocketed the list and gave Blaine a quick smile. "Okay, have a good day, Blaine."

Blaine just nodded. "You too."

Kurt watched Blaine leave and started washing the dishes when his phone buzzed with a text message.

_I'll pick you up at 7 tonight. Dress nice. –S. Smythe_

Kurt shook his head. What did he get himself into.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my lovelies! I am sooooooo sorry about this delay! I've been busy with personal things, actually getting divorced, so I apologize about this but I'm back and ready to write again! ^_^**

Kurt was strolling around the grocery store, making sure to pick up plenty of fruits and vegetables along with Blaine's requested energy drinks and junk food. Regardless of the list, he wanted to make sure he ate healthy. He was just turning into the next aisle when he accidentally bumped his cart into another persons.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry" Kurt said, looking up in the eyes of Sebastian Smythe.

"Oh, don't apologize, beautiful." Sebastian smiled softly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't you be in school? Are you, like, stalking me or something Smythe?"

Sebastian smirked and shook his head. "No, I have the day off. My sister is actually in the hospital so I'm getting some groceries to take over there. I was actually going to call you to re-schedule our date."

Kurt looked up at him with sad eyes. "Oh..I'm so sorry to hear that."

Sebastian just smiled and took Kurt's hand, giving it a light squeeze. "It's okay, beautiful. Some other time."

Sebastian took his cart and started to walk away, Kurt lost in his own thoughts before continuing on down the pasta aisle.

Blaine was driving home from Warbler practice when he noticed Kurt wasn't home yet. He just waved it off and went inside. When he walked through the kitchen he noticed a note on the table.

_Blaine,_

_Visiting a friend at the hospital. Dinner is in the microwave. Behave._

_Kurt._

Blaine shook his head and grabbed a plate of lasagna out of the microwave and took it to the table to sit down and eat. He was just finished when the front door shut.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out from the door.

"Dining room." He responded.

Kurt walked in and smiled at Blaine.

"How was your day?" Kurt asked brightly.

"Fine. Would have been better if the live-in nanny my parents are paying for would actually be here when I got home." He replied coldly before taking his plate to the kitchen. Kurt followed.

"I'm sorry. I work for you. You don't own me, Blaine Anderson. Maybe if you'd get your rich, spoiled head straight you'd see that." Kurt replied angrily.

Blaine turned around and angrily threw the plate to the ground, breaking it. "You don't know me, Kurt! Don't try and say I'm spoiled or some kind of brat, okay?! And yes, you work for me, it's your job to clean up after me, so might as well give you something to do, huh? If you have that much spare time!" He threw a mug from the counter to the floor before Kurt grabbed his wrist.

"Stop it right the fuck now, Blaine!" Kurt scolded before Blaine pushed him away

"If you fucking touch me again, Hummel, I'll get your ass fired." He threatened before storming off to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter? What is this madness! **

Kurt sighed after finishing cleaning up the broken dishes and throwing them away, sweeping carefully to get any remaining glass. He'd hate for Blaine to hurt himself on any of it.

_Blaine._

Kurt started walking up the stairs to find him, perhaps in the wing where he found him playing yesterday. He walked until he heard a soft tune playing. It sounded so familiar.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on._

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong._

_I know you got me so I let my walls come down, down._

_Before I met you, I was alright, but things were kind of heavy,_

_You brought me to life now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine._

Kurt sighed at how amazingly talented Blaine's voice was. Blaine looked up immediately and stopped playing. Kurt took a step forward.

"Blaine, something's wrong, I know it is, obviously, from your behavior downstairs, please tell me?" Kurt begged, walking closer to the boy before he was inches away and took his hand softly.

Blaine looked deeply into his eyes before letting his close slowly. How on Earth did this guy have this effect on him.

"Look, Kurt, I-I don't talk about my feelings easily. I've always just sort of pushed them aside. I try to act like a total rich asshole, and it works perfectly, but you, you're just wonderful and gorgeous and-"

"Blaine, I-"

"Let me finish. I'm really sorry about downstairs I was angry and jealous and this is so not how I planned on telling you this, but, I really like you." Blaine confessed before looking away, distracting himself by inspecting his piano for, well, anything.

"Blaine..I-I don't know what to say. I'm not sure how I feel-"

"Stop."Blaine ordered before walking up to Kurt, taking a deep breath and cupping Kurt's face in his hands and pressing his own lips against Kurt's softly.

Kurt's heart stopped beating.

_Oh. My. God._

Blaine pulled away. "Can you say you don't feel anything now?"

Kurt shook his head. "I, I have to go do dishes." He said quickly before he ran out of the room leaving Blaine behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt was pacing in the kitchen.

_No. No. This can't be happening._

He really did like Blaine but after what happened at the hospital. No he just couldn't allow Blaine to know about it.

Blaine walked into the kitchen slowly.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Kurt cut him off by pressing his lips against Blaine's kissing him slowly and deeply, holding Blaine close to him. He eventually broke away.

"That. That is exactly how I feel about you Blaine." Kurt admitted.

Kurt shook his head. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Blaine nodded.

"No, we shouldn't. I shouldn't hold your hand."

He reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand, squeezing it softly.

"I shouldn't hold you close."

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist before lifting him on the kitchen island.

"And I definitely shouldn't want to kiss you for hours on end."

Blaine said before leaning in and pressing his lips to Kurt's, pressing his tongue against Kurt's lips, demanding entrance, to which Kurt happily obliged, getting lost in the feeling of Blaine's tongue on his, feeling so close to this gorgeous boy. If, just for the moment, he could get lost in the feeling. He'd worry about what happened at the hospital later. For now he'd enjoy this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Flashback to the hospital memory. Warnings for some non-con, implied rape. **

*** FLASHBACK****

Kurt walked into the hospital with a bouquet of flowers. He had texted Sebastian who directed him to the room number where he was with his sister. He walked in to find Sebastian sitting on a chair by the window and a young girl sleeping on the bed. Sebastian looked up and smiled, something sinister in his smile.

"Kurt, thank you!" He said softly, walking over to him and taking the flowers, setting them in a pitcher on the counter behind him.

Kurt nodded. "You're very welcome."

Sebastian smiled, turning back to him. "Would you care to go for a walk? She's trying to sleep."

Kurt just nodded in agreement and walked with Sebastian throughout the halls of the hospital until they reached a deserted hallway with a dead end.

"Oh, dead end. I guess we should turn aroun-" Kurt started to say before he was cut off by Sebastian pushing him up against the wall.

"No, I don't think so." Sebastian said, forcing his body against Kurt's and pressing his lips against Kurt's while Kurt tried to squirm away from him. Sebastian tightened his already harsh grip.

"Stay still or I will beat the shit out of you, Kurt." Sebastian warned as he moved his hand down to the button on Kurt's jeans.

Yes, Kurt remembered as he lay awake in his bed. Blaine didn't have to know.

Blaine, the boy lying next to him, cuddles up to his chest. He couldn't tell Blaine.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine opened his eyes to see a head of chesnut colored hair next to him.

_Kurt._

They've been sleeping in the same bed ever since the rather extended make-out session in the kitchen, followed by Blaine carrying Kurt upstairs for some not-so appropriate activities.

Kurt started moving around until he was fully awake and turned over to look at Blaine who was already looking at him.

"Have you been watching me sleep?" Kurt asked, smiling.

Blaine chuckled. "No. I actually just woke up as well."

Kurt just nodded before slowly getting up. "Well, it is Saturday. What do you want to do?" He asked nervously. He's been trying to fill Blaine's days with movies, musicals, and karaoke. Whatever it took to make the other boy busy so he could forget about Sebastian.

Blaine shook his head. "I know something's wrong Kurt. You know. Tell me." He insisted.

Kurt sighed. He put this off for far too long. He didn't want to hurt Blaine. He knew Blaine would be upset and fire him and never want to see him again and that broke Kurt's heart.

"I..I don't want you to hate me." Kurt started out, tears already falling down his face.

"I'd never hate you, beautiful." Blaine said, wiping the tears from Kurt's eyes.

Kurt nodded and began retelling Blaine of running into Sebastian in the grocery store and going to the hospital and being cornered by Sebastian. By this point Blaine was shaking in anger.

Blaine quickly pulled the scared older boy into his arms.

"It's okay Kurt. I understand. And I hope you understand that I need to kick his ass now."

Kurt backed away.

"No. Don't. I don't want to get involved in anything legally. I have my dad's hospital bills to worry about the way it is."

Blaine shook his head. "He's not getting away with this. I promise."

Blaine then pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "You mean a lot to me, Kurt Hummel, and I won't let some bastard get away with hurting you." He swore as he pulled the boy into his embrace, letting Kurt rest his head on Blaine's chest as Kurt fell slowly back to sleep, .


End file.
